The price of Friendship
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: Okay so I'm re-writing some episodes. xD It's Doggie and Kat. Rated T for language and some content. Enjoy
1. The Plan

**M'kay so this is my first Power Rangers SPD fanfic. I hope you will enjoy. Reviews would be nice, but not needed. xD I dont own PRSPD (eventhought I wish I did)**

**I'm a fan of KatxDoggie so I dont really like his wife. **

**Just a warning, she wont be in any of my stories. **

**Well, Imma shut up and let you read it. **

**~Shadowmaster2323**

* * *

"Broodwing!" Yelled Gruumm.

"Yes my emperor." Broodwing said as he appeared in front of Gruumm.

"I need to find a way to get rid of those Power Rangers. Do you have ANY ideas?" Gruumm yelled.

"I do." Mora said.

"Ah, Mora, how many times have I told you to stay out of my business?" Gruumm screamed in Mora's face. She began to cry. "Ah! Fine Mora, what is your idea?"

Mora smiled, "Take out their leader."

"Hum. I like that idea Mora. You may be of more use to me than I thought." Gruumm said.

Mora stuck her tongue out at Broodwing, indicating that she had won over Gruumm's trust.

"Broodwing, I need you to look somebody up for me, I want General Benaag," Gruumm said, "And bring him to me quickly." Broodwing started to speak but Gruumm cut him off, "I said go!" He yelled.

"Yes emperor." Broodwing mumbled. He turned into a bat and flew off.

Gruumm turned to Mora, "Mora, I need a monster."

"What kind of monster?"

"One that will help Benaag capture somebody without harming them." He said.

"I got the perfect one." Mora said. She picked up her notebook and began to draw. She ripped out the paper and threw it in the air. It transformed into a monster. He large and covered in spikes.

"Did I mention that if somebody gets hit with his spikes, not only will they be knocked out, but they will be poisoned. But it's a long and painful experience."

"Excellent Mora," Gruumm sounded pleased, "Let's put him to the test."

Broodwing had come back. General Benaag was close behind. "Broodwing? Come here for a minute." Gruumm gestured. Broodwing did as he was told. _I don't want to make the emperor any angrier._ Broodwing thought.

Suddenly a spike was thrown at Broodwing, and made direct contact. Broodwing hit the floor instantly.

"Great!" Gruumm yelled. He turned his attention towards Benaag, "General, how nice it is to see you gain."

"Yes it is Gruumm," Benaag said. "What do you need?"

"I have a way you can get back at Cruger." Gruumm said, "But you will need his help." He pointed towards Mora's monster.

"I prefer to work alone, but if it means getting back at Doggie, then I'll do it. Just this once." Benaag said.

"Oh goodie!" Mora exclaimed, "Benaag, I have an idea."

"I don't need your idea's child." Benaag snapped.

"Hear her out General," Gruumm said, "Mora is full of good ideas today."

Just then, Broodwing started to stir. "Uh. What then?"

"You, give him the antidote." Gruumm ordered the monster. He did as he was told and Broodwing stood up.

"Sire? What must we do?" Broodwing asked.

"You will do nothing, I'm finished with you. Get out of my sight now!" Gruumm ordered, "But first, give Benaag some of your Orangeheads."

Broodwing pulled out three Orangeheads, and handed them to Benaag. He flew away afterwards.

"Mora, finish."

"Well, we already took one of his loves, why not take the other?" Mora asked innocently.

"What are you talking about child?" Benaag asked.

"Cruger has grown extremely close to Dr. Kat Manx, so take her and he'll do whatever we want." Mora began to laugh evilly, Gruumm and Benaag followed.

"We'll leave right away." Benaag said.


	2. The Fight

**M'kay so here's the second chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**

* * *

**

_Screaming, crying "Doggie! Doggie help me!" _

Commander Anubis Cruger jerked away. This was one of his worst nightmares yet. He let out a low growl. He jumped as somebody put a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see his best friend, Dr. Kat Manx.

"Are you alright Doggie?" She asked in a worried tone. She was the only one allowed to call him 'Doggie'. Not even his rangers dared to call him that, but Kat was the one exception. She was his best friend. The only who he could truly trust. "Was it another nightmare?"

"Yes, but I'll be fine." Cruger said. Kat gave him a worried look, "I'm fine Kat I swear." He forced a smile. _I don't want to worry her. It was just another stupid nightmare. _He thought to himself.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Cruger asked.

Kat smiled, "I could ask you the same thing. I mean have you even used your bed?"

"Answer the question." He snapped. He instantly regretted it. _Shit. I didn't mean to do that._ "Kat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No, it's okay. I understand. I couldn't sleep so I decided to see if I could find anything to work on." Kat quietly said, "Then when I came in here, I seen you sleeping in here. I was going to leave but you woke up."

"Oh." Was all he could say. He snapped at her when she was trying to help him. He felt bad. "Kat, I am really sorry."

"I know Doggie." She gave him a smile. "I think I should go." She started heading for the door.

"No Kat. You don't have to. You can stay in here." Doggie said. He had no clue why he said it. It just came out.

"No, I think that I better try to go back to sleep." Kat said. She walked out of the Command Center.

"Great." Doggie growled. _Now Kat's mad at me. That's just perfect._ He thought to himself.

XxX

The Rangers were in the command center.

"Wow, I've never seen a monster cry." Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado, the yellow ranger.

They were talking about the latest battle they had earlier. When they caught the monster, he cried.

"I know." Bridge Carson, the green ranger, said.

"What 'evil' monster cries?" Added Sky Tate, the blue ranger.

Commander Cruger walked in.

"Are you laughing at me?" Commander Cruger yelled.

"No sir." The pink ranger, Sydney 'Syd' Drew.

"Do I have to remind you that this is a S.P.D Command Center. There is to be no joking around," Cruger growled, "and if you don't like it, take your childish behaviors elsewhere!"

"Now wait! You can't talk to us like that!" Jack Landors yelled at Cruger.

"Standing up for your team Jack?" Cruger said, "Well, be their leader and lead them out of my sights!"

The Rangers left the Control Room. "And I don't want to hear a word from you." He said as he pointed towards Kat.

_Damnit Doggie, why are you acting like this. _

XxX

Kat followed B-Squad to the wreck room. "Sorry about that guys."

"Kat. What's going on? Why's Commander acting like this?" Z asked.

"Yea, He's been grumpy all week." Syd added.

"A long time ago, the Troobian forces invaded the planet of Siris. Commander Cruger lost everything." Kat explained.

"That's horrible." Sky said.

XxX

The Rangers returned to the Command Center some time after. They sat in silence.

"Commander." Kat said.

"What is it?" Doggie asked.

"It's a large energy spike in this section on the city." Kat said as she pointed to the area.

"Rangers, go!" Cruger ordered.

They hurried out the doors and left for their mission.

"What's wrong with them?" Cruger asked Kat.

"You." Kat said.

Cruger growled.

"Don't growl at me Doggie. You asked my opinion." Kat said.

XxX

"Piggy!" Jack yelled.

"What do you want?" Piggy whined, "You're driving away all my customers."

"We found and energy spike, we wanted to know if you knew anything about it." Sky said.

"Nope." Was Piggy's reply.

"Are you looking for me?" Asked Benaag. He came out of the shadows.

"Freeze!" yelled the Rangers.

"Relax. I don't wanna fight you. Just give this to your commander." Benaag said as he tossed a small ball towards Jack. Jack caught it and then Benaag disappeared.

XxX

The Rangers returned to the Command Center. Jack gave the ball to Jack. A hologram appeared.

"Benaag!" Doggie yelled.

"Ah my dear Doggie Cruger. I've been waiting for this moment. I want to battle." Benaag said.

"You've traveled in vain. I don't battle anymore." Cruger said.

"I'll make sure you do." Benaag said, before the hologram disappeared.

All the Rangers began to ask questions all at once. Kat stepped forward.

"They deserve to know." Kat said.

"I've met Benaag before," Doggie began, "he attacked my home of Siris. We assembled group of galactic protectors, Space Patrol Delta, the first S.P.D. We were overrun by Troobian forces. General Benaag led those troops against us. They destroyed my planet. I was knocked unconscious during the battle. When I awoke, there was nothing left." Cruger looked at his Rangers. "So now you know my tale."

The room suddenly started to shake.

"What's going on? Earthquake?" Cruger asked.

"No. Energy tremors." Kat said.

"Rangers go!"

The Rangers ran out of the Command Center.

"This isn't right." Kat said.

"What's your point Dr. Manx?" Cruger growled.

"You sent a group of heroic but inexperienced kids to fight _your_ battle. You should be with them." Kat said.

"Don't start Kat." Doggie growled.

"Why? Because you know it's the truth?" Kat asked. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box, "here I made you something."

She handed Cruger the box. When he opened it, he let out yet another menacing growl.

"You are bordering on insubordination." He yelled.

"You stubborn old dog, not facing your fears will only bring them into existence." Kat yelled.

"Get out!" Cruger screamed.

Kat stomped out of the Command Room.

Just then, Jack radioed in. "Commander," Jack said.

"Yes Jack?"

"There's nothing here." Jack said confused.

"Okay, return to base." Cruger said.

"Yes Sir." Jack said.


	3. Kidnapped

**Here's the thrid part. Hope you enjoy (:**

**

* * *

**

When the Rangers got back to base, Cruger was the only one in there.

_That's not good. _Sky thought.

"Commander, where's Kat?" Syd asked.

"I don't know." Cruger answered.

The Rangers exchanged worried looks.

"I'm sure she's fine, she's probably in her lab." Cruger said.

Just then Kat's assistant came running in. "Sir! Kat hasn't returned to her post. I'm starting to get worried, this isn't like her." Boom said.

Just then RIC ran out of the door.

XxX

Meanwile:

_I can't believe him! First he leaves out the most important part about his wife, and then yells at me. I'll show him 'bordering on insubordination'. _Kat thought.

Kat had left the base over twenty minutes ago. Boom kept trying to call her on her communicator but she didn't feel like talking to anybody. She walked to the park and sat down on the bench so she could be with her thoughts.

_Damnit Doggie, why do you have to act like that?_ Kat thought. She heard somebody walking behind her. She turned around, and nobody was there.

_Calm down Manx, nothing's wrong. There's nobody there you're being paranoid,_ Kat thought, I_ guess I should be getting back._

Kat stood up and started walking, but two figures in cloaks blocked her way.

She turned around to walk the other way. There was another one.

"Freeze, you're coming with us." said the figure.

"I really don't want to, so no." Kat said. She was in a mood for a fight.

They threw off their cloaks. The figures were Orangeheads. "Great." mumbled Kat. The two Orangeheads behind her grabbed her arms. Kat struggled to get away, but they kept their hold.

"Let me go!" yelled Kat.

"Oh, but we really don't want to." said one of the Orangeheads.

The one that talked to Kat, came over and punched her in the stomach. Kat let out a yelp. Just then the two Orangeheads that were holding Kat, were knocked down and destroyed.

"Hun?"

Then the other one was destroyed. "RIC!" Kat yelled, "Boy, I'm glad to see you."

Kat knelt down to pet RIC. RIC's ears when back and he began to growl.

"Over here." came a voice.

Kat turned to see Benaag and another monster. She didn't recognize this monster. _Gruumm must have just created this one_. She thought.

RIC jumped out at Benaag.

"RIC! Don't!" Kat begged, but it was too late. RIC jumped at Benaag. RIC yelped.

"RIC!" Kat yelled.

"Now!" Benaag yelled. His partner stepped forwards and shot something at Kat. It hit her right in the neck.

"What the?" Kat pulled it out, then fell to her knees. She was losing consciousness. She looked up to see Benaag give something to RIC then the world went black.

XxX

"Commander, what is it?" Z asked.

Cruger was staring off into space. _Kat where are you?_ Doggie thought.

"Kat says a team doesn't have secrets," Doggie began, "And I've withheld the most important part of my story. When my home planet was destroyed, I lost my wife. General Benaag took my wife from me. He made me choose, my wife or my squad. I tried to save her, but I couldn't."

The Control room went silent. Finally Jack spoke.

"You did what you could Commander, you can't beat yourself up for that."

"I know." Cruger said.

The Command center doors opened and RIC stumbled in and fell over. Another hologram ball dropping out of his mouth.

"Doggie Cruger, once again, I have taken something from you." Benaag said.

"Kat!" everyone exclaimed.

Kat was sitting on the floor unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" Doggie yelled.

"Nothing yet Cruger, but I will. If you don't come to me within an hour, I'll kill her." He said.

Kat started to wake up. "Uh."

"See, I'll show you." Benaag said. He walked over and kicked Kat in the stomach, she let out a yelp of pain. "But that's not all." He held up a remote. He clicked a couple of buttons. Suddenly Kat started to cry out in pain.

"Kat!" Everyone yelled.

Kat was clenching her head.

"Stop it Benaag!" Cruger yelled. Benaag pressed more buttons and Kat released her head and laid there, her breathing heavy.

"Do you have anything to say?" Benaag asked Kat.

She looked up with sadness in her eyes, "It's a trap Doggie!" she screamed. Benaag kicked her again.

"I told you not to say anything!" Benaag said. He reached down for Kat, but was stopped when Cruger spoke.

"Benaag, Don't touch her. Tell me where you want to meet." Cruger was defeated. _I can't lose Kat to him._ He thought.

Benaag told Cruger where he wanted to meet and then the hologram disappeared.

Lights went off in the Control room. "Boom! What is it?" Syd asked.

"There's a monster attacking down town." Boom said.

"Rangers suit up." Cruger said, "I'm going after Benaag, you all will take care of the monster."

"S.P.D Emergency!" They exclaimed.

"S.P.D Red."

"S.P.D Blue."

"S.P.D Green."

"S.P.D Yellow."

"S.P.D Pink."

The Rangers ran out of the door. Cruger turned around and looked at his sword.

_Don't worry Kat, I'm coming._ Doggie thought. He grabbed his sword and picked up the morpher that Kat made for him.


	4. Rescued

Commander Cruger climbed up a very steep hill. When he reached the top, he noticed that it was flat. He looked around. But nobody was there.

"Benaag!" He called, "I'm here!"

"I see that Doggie." Benaag said as he appeared from behind a tree.

"I have come for Kat." Doggie said.

"Ah yes, the Felina. She's here Doggie." He pulled an unconscious Kat from behind the tree.

"Kat!" Doggie exclaimed. She had cuts on her face and arms. _I'm going to kill him for this._ Cruger thought.

Kat started to stir. "Ugh," Kat groaned. She looked up to see commander Cruger standing across from her. "Doggie?" She asked.

"Kat! Are you okay?"

Kat nodded her head. She didn't feel like talking, she was really weak.  
"Let her go Benaag." Cruger shouted over to him.

"Fine." Benaag threw Kat at Doggie. He caught her, "Kat. Wait here." He told her. He sat her down on the grass and pulled out his sword.

"You're gonna pay for that Benaag," Commander growled.

"S.P.D Emergency!" He cried out.

"S.P.D Shadow Ranger!" He said.

Kat looked at him, His suite was black and grey and he had '100' on his side. The wolf's jaws on his sword opened. The blade was no longer dull and grey, but silver and new. Cruger jumped at Benaag.

"I'm going to revenge my planet," He swung his sword at him, "My friends," He swung again, "and my wife!" When Doggie swung this time, he hit Benaag's shoulder.

_Come on Doggie, you can do it._ Kat thought.

XxX

"S.P.D! Freeze!" yelled the Red Ranger.

The monster stopped and put his hands up.

"Good, now give up!" Ordered the Blue Ranger.

The monster didn't make a sound or move.

"Guys, I don't think he can talk." Z said.

"Can you talk?" Syd asked.

The monster shook it's head 'no'. The Rangers exchanged puzzled looks.

"Well, you're under arrest!" Sky yelled.

The monster didn't move.

"Judgment mode."

The Red Ranger opened his morpher and then it began to flicker back and forth between an 'X' and an 'O'.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping a S.P.D member."

The top screen flashed with an 'X'

"Guilty!" the Rangers said.

"Confinement!" yelled Jack as he pointed his morpher at the monster. A cloud of smoke appeared. A card came flying back. Jack caught it in between his fingers and put the card in his belt.

"Let's go help Cruger." Bridge said.

The Rangers ran off to help their commander.

XxX

Doggie and Benaag had been battling for the past ten minutes, neither refused to give in. Kat was still in the same Cruger put her.

"Come on Doggie! You can do it!" Kat encouraged.

"You shut up!" Benaag said. He jumped back away from Cruger. He pulled a remote from out of his coat. He pressed a couple buttons on it and Kat began to cry out in pain. "Kat!" He ran over to her side. She was holding her head screaming. It broke Doggie's heart.

"Stop it!" Begged Cruger, "You're hurting her!"

"Yes I am. You see Doggie, this remote here sends high frequency wave that only she can hear. It causes massive pain." Benaag smiled.

_I have to get that remote off of him. Or else. _Cruger thought. He jumped at Benaag and kicked the remote out of his hands. The remote fell off of the hill and broke. Kat's screams quieted.

"Doggie" she whispered.

"It's alright Kat, I got rid of the device," Commander turned his attention back towards Benaag, "You're going to pay for that Benaag."

Cruger let out a howl and the battle became even more heated. Benaag's claw turned into a blaster.

Benaag aimed at Kat, but Doggie hit the blaster and it blasted the ground next to Kat. Kat covered her head so the debris wouldn't hit her.

"Kat, are you okay?" Doggie asked.  
"Yea, I'm fine." Kat said.

"It's time to end this." Doggie said. He jumped back.  
"Judgment mode!" Doggie held out his morpher.

"General Benaag, you are charged with the destruction of my people, my planet, and for killing my wife, Isinia!" the top screen flashed with an 'X'.

"Guilty!" Cruger pointed his morpher at Benaag, "Confinement!" Benaag was turned into a card.

Doggie turned around to Kat.

She tried to stand up, but the earth that was hit by Benaag started to give way. She started falling off the cliff.

"Kat!" Doggie jumped after her. He pulled her into his arms and they slid down the hill together.

When the hit the bottom neither of them moved. Kat was lying on Cruger's shoulders.  
"Ugh. Kat?" Doggie asked.

"Hum." Was Kat's answer.

"Are you all right?" Doggie asked.

"Uh hun." Kat said.

The Ranger's came running over. "Kat!" they exclaimed.

"Are you two all right?" Syd asked.

"Yea, we're fine."

They started to sit up, but Kat winced in pain as she tried.

"Kat? You said that you were okay." Doggie said worried.

"I am. It's just a scratch. I have a bunch of them." Kat said.

"It's not just a scratch and you know it. Let me see." Doggie said.

Kat showed them the bruise that covered her stomach. "She it's just a bruise. I'll be fine." Kat said. She started to stand up, but was stopped by Cruger.

"I'm carrying you home." He said. He picked Kat up.  
"No you're not Doggie, I'm perfectly capable of walking." She said. She got out of his hold and walked with the Rangers to the vehicle. She and Cruger sat next to each other in the jeep. She laid her head on his shoulder. They both fell asleep like that.

Syd looked in the mirror to see them sleeping like that. She poked Z and told her to look.

"Aww. They make such a cute couple." Z said.

Syd agreed and they couldnt wait to tell the other Rangers when they got back home.

**

* * *

M'kay what do you guys think? **

**When Benaag was convicted the 'X' means that yes, Isinia is dead. ;)**

**~Shadowmaster2323**


	5. Poisoned

It'd been a few days after Kat was kidnapped. Everything was going great, but it was getting too quiet. Kat and Doggie were in the Control room. Kat was scanning the area for any activity and Doggie was sitting in his chair 'supervising'.

Actually he was just watching Kat. He knew he'd loved her for a while now, but almost losing her to Benaag was terrible. He wouldn't let anything like that happen again.

Kat's head started spinning. She started to lose her balance. She grabbed onto the Control panel to keep herself up right.

"Kat? Are you alright?" Doggie asked.

"Yea Doggie, I'm just a little dizzy that's all." Kat said.

"Last time I checked, being dizzy isn't being alright." He said. He stood up and walked over to her. He'd been real protective over her since she was kidnapped.

She took a few steps back. "No Doggie, I'm-"but Kat passed out.

Cruger's heart stopped. "Kat!" he ran over to her. She fainted. That wasn't a good sign. He picked her up and carried her to the medial wing.

When he got there, Dr. Felix was at his desk.

"Dr. Felix, Dr. Manx needs help." He said.

Dr. Felix stood away from his desk and told Cruger to follow. Cruger laid Kat on a bed.

"What happened?" Felix asked.

"I don't know. We were in the command center and she got dizzy and then she passed out." Doggie looked down at Kat, "will she be alright?"

"I don't know." Dr. Felix said, "I'm going to run some tests on her. Okay?"

"Yea." Doggie said.

XxX

Z walked into Kat's lab. She has something to ask her.

"Kat?" Z called.

But Kat didn't answer.

_Maybe she's in the command center._ Z thought.

Z started to walk down to the Command Center, but ran into Cruger.

"Commander! I'm sorry. Have you seen Kat around?" Z asked

Doggie gave her a look.

"What is it Sir?" Z asked.

"Kat's in the infirmary." Doggie said.

"Why? What happened?" Z questioned.

"I don't know, Dr. Felix is trying to figure that out as we speak." He said.

Doggie left. He wanted to be alone for a while. _No. I just got her back, I can't lose her before I can tell her how I really feel._ He thought.

XxX

"Hey guys listen up!" Z said as she ran to the wreck room.

"What's up Z?" Bridge asked.

"There's something wrong with Kat. She passed out in the Command center earlier." Z said.

"Oh no!" Syd yelled.

"Do they know what's wrong with her?" Sky asked.

"Dr. Felix is trying to figure it out." Z said.

XxX

A few hours later, the Commander got a call.

"Commander, I need you to come down to the infirmary, Kat's up and she won't sit still!" Dr. Felix said.

_That's Kat alright. _He grinned.

When he got to the infirmary he could hear Kat yelling from the hallway.

"I want out! I don't need to be in here! Let me out Felix! Now!" Kat yelled.

*Crash*

She threw something.

"Kat! Knock it off. Now." Cruger said as he walked in.

Kat gave him a death stare. She didn't want to be here, and he knew it.

"Doggie, I want out of here. Now. I've got work to do." Kat said.

"No. You fainted earlier remember?" He said.

He sat by her on her bed.

Kat crossed her arms and sighed.

"Look I know that you don't want to be here, but you have to. We have to find out what's wrong with you." Doggie explained.

"Fine. But if I don't have results within the next hour, I'm leaving. With or _without_ your approval." She warned.

He knew that she meant it. Kat didn't like being taken care of. This was killing her. Luckily they didn't have to wait long, because Dr. Felix popped his head into the doorway.

"Is it safe?" He asked.

"Yea Felix. I've got her calmed down." Cruger said.

"Good, because you really need to hear the test results." Felix said. He had a worried look on his face and had Kat's file with him.

"Kat, you've been injected with some kind of poison. It's eating all of your blood cells. It's slow and painful so we need to find the antidote soon."

Kat huffed. "Damnit. It must have been that needle that Gruumm's monster shot me with."

"What monster?" Cruger asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen him. He was with Benaag when I was captured. He shot me with something and then I passed out. He had spikes all along his back." Kat said.

"Okay, we'll find him." Doggie said.

"Great." Kat said. She got off the bed and tried to stand up.  
"No Kat!" Dr. Felix warned.

The dizziness hit Kat hard this time, she was brought to her knees.

"What the?" Kat said.

Doggie helped her up into the bed.

"Kat listen to me. You have to stay seated or else." Dr. Felix said.

"Or else what?" Kat asked. She was aggravated.

"Or the poison will attack your cells faster, and it'll kill you." He said.

"Kat, stay here. I mean it. If you try to get up, I'll change your pass code to your lab and you won't be able to get in, even when you're better." Doggie threatened.

"That's not fair!" Kat yelled.

"I don't give a damn Kat! You're sick, that's final." He said.

Kat folded her arms across her chest and turned away from him.

"Now I'm going to go talk to the Rangers, if you get up, you're off for a week, if you break anything, you're off for a month. Understand?" He said.

"Whatever." Kat said. He knew he'd defeated her, and she wasn't too happy about it.

He didn't want her to be mad at him.

"Kat look, I'm just worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Okay? Please do this, for me." He said.

Kat looked at him. "Fine Doggie." Kat said.

He leaned over and hugged her, she hugged him back.

"Bye Kat, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay." Kat said.


	6. The Antidote

Commander went to find the Rangers. He needed to ask him what the monster they fought looked like. He knew he had to hurry. Kat wouldn't stay in the infirmary for long.

"Rangers, I need to ask you some questions." He said.

The Rangers followed him into the hallway.

"Commander? How's Kat?" Jack asked.

"We've found out that Kat's been poisoned," Cruger said, "and she said that the monster you defeated the other day, was the one who did it."

"Now that you mentioned it, He did have spikes on his back!" Sky said.

"Great. Now we have to get him." Cruger said. He headed towards the cells. Jack and the other are close behind.

XxX

Meanwhile:

Kat wasn't allowed to leave.

_Damn you Doggie, you wait until I get better. I'm going to lock this base down. _Kat thought.

She smiled to herself. She knew that he was only trying to help her. He didn't want her hurt.

Dr. Felix came in to check on her.

"I'm surprised, you're actually listening to the Commander." He joked.

Kat tried to reply, but nothing happened. She suddenly felt very weak.

"Kat? Are you alright?" Felix asked.

Kat couldn't even nod her head. She started falling asleep.

"Kat!" He yelled.

XxX

Doggie's communicator sounded.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Kat doesn't have much time. You have to hurry." Dr. Felix said.

Doggie's heart dropped. _No! I just got her back! I can't lose her now. I haven't even told her that I love her yet._

"Commander? What is it?" Syd asked.

"We have to hurry." He said.

"There!" Z pointed to a cell, "that's him, but he doesn't talk."

"I'll make him." Cruger said.

He opened the cell and grabbed the monster.

"Give me the antidote to the poison _now_!" he threatened.

The monster reached behind his back. He pulled out another spike. He stuck it out for one of the Rangers to take.

"You take that up to Dr. Felix, I've got some business to attend to." He said.

"No sir, I'm staying." Jack said.

"It's an order." Cruger growled.

Jack looked at his teammates. "No, you guys get that to Dr. Felix now." Jack ordered, "I'm staying here."

The other Rangers did as they were told.

"Commander, I don't think he did this willingly. He came with us without a problem, he gave us the antidote without a problem." Jack said.

Cruger let go of the monster, "You're right Jack." He said.

XxX

The Rangers ran to the infirmary.

"Dr. Felix! We've got the antidote!" Yelled Bridge.

"Good, Just in time." He grabbed the spike off of Z and gave it to Kat.

Kat cried out in pain.

"What's happening?" Sky yelled.

"It's going to hurt her, sir." Felix said, "It's fighting the poison, destroying it."

XxX

Doggie heard Kat's cry.

"Kat!" he said as he started to run towards the infirmary.

"What's wrong?" He yelled.  
"Nothing sir. The antidote worked. She's resting now." Felix said, "You can go and see her."

Cruger walked into Kat's room.

She was lying on the bed.

"Kat?" He whispered. He didn't want to wake her up.

Kat's head turned towards him, "hey Doggie." She said weakly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired." She said.

He walked over to her bed. She moved over so he could sit down. He sat on the edge of the bed.

Kat lay up against him. "Kat, there's something I want to tell you." He said as he put his arm around her, pulling her in.

"Kat?" He asked. Kat didn't answer.

He looked down to see Kat, fast asleep. He sighed. He couldn't move.

_What if the Ranger's see?_ He thought, _Oh well. They'll get over it._ He thought.

He drifted off to sleep too.

After about ten minutes, the rangers decided that they needed to check to see if they were still aright.

"Aww." Z said, "Guys check this out."

Each of the Rangers looked in to Kat's room, to see Kat and Cruger asleep in each other's arms.

"It's about time," Jack said.

They shut the door and left.

XxX

In the wreck room they all talked.

"That can't get out, or Cruger will have our heads." Sky said.

"I'm more afraid of what Kat will do to us than what Cruger will." Z said.

"Yea, so it never happened?" Jack said.

They all nodded.

* * *

**M'kay so Doggie still hasn't got to tell Kat that he loves her. Will he ever get to?**


	7. Author's note :

M'kay guys. Because my stupid computer won't let me create another story, I'm just going to continue with this one. As you can tell, that was the last of part of the 'Shadow' episode. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm thinking about doing the scene from the episode 'Recognition' where Kat get's attacked by 'Sky'.

What do you guys think?


	8. Switched

Kat was in her lab.

_Where are those files at?_ She thought. She looked over on her counter. _AHHA!_ She thought. She walked over to pick them up. RIC followed her. Cruger had ordered him to follow her around.

Kat walked back to her desk and started typing on her computer. The doors opened and Sky walked in.

He walked around the lab, examining it.

_That's strange._ Kat thought.

"Can I help you with something Sky?" Kat asked.

"Yea you can. Where's the cockpit to the megazord?" He asked.

"Why?" Kat asked him.

_There's really something wrong here, why's he acting so strange?_

RIC's ears when back and he began to growl. RIC jumped at Sky, but Sky shot him down with his blaster.

"Sky!" Kat yelled.

He gave her a demented looking smile and walked closer. He knocked her files off of her desk. Kat jumped back in surprise and started feeling around for the silent alarm under her desk.

_Where in the hell is that damn thing? _She thought, _found it!_

Kat pressed the button.

XxX

Cruger was sitting in the Command Center.

He was staring off into space, when a light flashed on his controls.

_Kat!_ He thought.

He was glad that he had the alarm installed. Kat disliked it, but he insisted on it. He told her that it would be better if she had one installed incase of an emergency, because Kat's lab wasn't to far away from the Command Center, but it was far enough, that Doggie couldn't tell if anything was happening until it was too late. He headed towards her lab immediately.

XxX

Kat was glad that Doggie had the alarm installed in her lab.

Sky reached out and grabbed her arm, and pulled her near him. "Now, tell me where the cockpit is."

"No." Kat said. He threw her. She caught herself and kicked him back. She swung to hit him, but he caught her arm.

_Damnit! _She thought.

He twisted her arm behind her back and pulled her close again. Kat struggled to get away, but couldn't.

"One last time, where's the megazord cockpit?" He growled.

"I'm not telling you." She said.

He kicked her legs out from under her and she landed on her back. She heard a distinct 'pop' as her shoulder popped out of place. A wave of pain hit her.

Just then Cruger entered her lab.

"Kat!" he yelled.

She was lying on the floor holding her shoulder. He helped her up with her good arm and she backed away beside an unmoving RIC. Doggie looked at Sky.

"Who are you? You're not Sky." He said.

"No fooling you, that's why you must be the Commander." Sky said.

"Wootox." Cruger growled, "Where's Sky?" He asked.

"Ahaha, your ranger and I have switched bodies." He said tapping his head.

"You're gonna pay for that." Cruger said as he rangered up, "You don't mess with my Rangers or Kat." He said before him and Wootox started battling.

_There's not enough room in here to take him down, plus Kat could get hurt._ Doggie though.

He grabbed 'Sky' and threw him out into the hallway. Kat leaned out to see what was happening. Cruger and Wootox were battling. Cruger had the upper hand, but Kat knew that he couldn't hurt Wootox or they would never get Sky back.

"You can't destroy me, our you'll lose your ranger forever!" Wootox said.

Doggie knew he was right. Sky would be stuck in Wootox's body. Suddenly Doggie was kicked into the railing.

"Now Shadow Ranger have a nice fall." Wootox said as he pushed Doggie over the edge.

"No!" Kat screamed.

Wootox turned around and walked towards Kat.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet." Wootox said.

He walked over and grabbed Kat by her bad arm and pulled her up. She let out a yelp of pain.

"Haha wow, you're pathetic. Tell me where the cockpit is." He threatened.

"I'd rather die." Kat said.

"That can be arranged." He snarled.

Boom came running towards Kat. "Kat!" He said.

Wootox pulled Kat in front of him.

"Sky?" He asked confused.

"It's not Sky!" Kat yelled.

"Yes, she's right. Now, you're going to tell me how where the cockpit for the megazord is, or else I'll kill her." He threatened.

"Don't Boom!" Kat begged.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you be killed Kat. Follow me." He said.

Boom led them to the Command Center. "It's in here somewhere, I don't know where. I've never worked it." Boom said, "Now let Kat go."

"I'm not done with her yet." He looked at Kat, "Show me where the controls are."

"Never."

'Sky' pointed his blaster at Boom, "Unless you want a death on your consciousness, you'll show me how to work it."

Boom couldn't survive a hit that close from a Delta Blaster. He had no protection at all. I'd kill him instantly. Kat reluctantly agreed to help him. "Fine, don't hurt him." Kat said. He pushed her towards the controls.

Kat hit a couple buttons and the base started to transform. Wootox walked over to the controls. Once he knew how to work them, he threw Kat into Boom.

Boom caught her by her injured shoulder. She cried out in pain.

"Kat! What's wrong?" He asked panicky.

"It's nothing." She said.

XxX

Meanwhile:

Doggie just started to come to. He landed on a tarp the cadets had set up.

"Ugh." He groaned. He stood up.

_I've got to get to the Command Center._ He thought. Just then the base started to transform.

"You have got to be _kidding_." He said frustrated.

He headed towards the Command Center. When he got there, Boom was kneeling by Kat, who was on sitting on the ground holding her arm.

"Kat, what happened?" He asked as he knelt down by her.

"It's nothing." She said.

"It's not nothing, what's wrong." He asked.

"I'm fine, there's more at stake then me." She snapped.

She was right, but the base began to power down. Cruger entered the cockpit in time to see 'Sky' and 'Wootox' fighting. 'Wootox' pulled 'Sky' out of the megazord.

Doggie followed them.

"Wait!" he yelled to his Rangers, who were about to shoot Wootox down, "They've switched bodies."

The rangers became confused.

"What do you mean?" Z asked.

"Yea, but we've switched back." Sky said.

"I know how to figure this out." Jack said.

When he whistled, RIC came running.

"RIC ball." Jack ordered.

RIC popped a red ball out of his back. Jack caught it and threw it. RIC caught the ball and returned it to the Wootox body.

"Imposter!" Bridge yelled as Jack and Cruger grabbed Sky's body. Sky switched back with Wootox and they contained him.

XxX

After Wootox was contained, and the base was back to normal, Doggie went to see Kat.

She was in her lab.

"Kat? Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded.

"You're lying to me. What happened?" He asked.

"I think Wootox popped my arm out of socket." She said.

Doggie walked over and began to move her shoulder. Kat didn't complain, but he could feel her tense up.

"Sorry, this is gonna hurt." He said as he popped it back into socket.

He looked at Kat, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Doggie said. He pulled her into a hug.

"I know, it's alright." She said as she hugged him back.

They stood that way for five minutes. Neither wanted to break away, but they each had work to do.

_Now's the time to tell her._ Doggie thought.

"Kat." He asked.

"Yes Doggie?" She looked him in the eyes.

"I…. I love you." He said.

Kat didn't answer for a moment and that scared him.

"I love you too Doggie." She said. She gave him a kiss before she broke off the hug.

He kissed her back before he left for the Command Center, and she back to her computer.

* * *

**OH wow do I feel retarted . I completly forgot to upload this chapter. haha. xD Oopss.. the funny part is... I thought that I made this chapter, but when I read over my story it wasnt there. So Sorry 'bout that guys. **


End file.
